


[Meta] Somewhere Around Episode 4.04 ("A ia la aku")

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Four Meta [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] Somewhere Around Episode 4.04 ("A ia la aku")

Oh, I both do and don’t agree. I do agree that there are story lines/characters being focused on and other who are being entirely forgotten, but I wouldn’t agree that (to me) it is the mentioned people above as you’ve set them up. So here’s my take on my thoughts toward this whole theory/showing vs. telling show write-up.

I think these first four episode have two coherent storylines/pairing and only those two. The first is Cath/Steve(/Billy) which takes up 55% of most episodes. The second is Adam/Kono (& Chin) which takes up maybe 10%. (The third is Danny/Gabby at 5%. [But that died this week.] Leaving about 30% for the current case of the week, which has been incredibly confusing and weak lately.) 

*

Of the people drastically forgotten, this is how I see them:

**1\. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong. Fong.**

Because I swear I am going to yell about the stabbed guy who everyone forgot until I go hoarse. No character deserves to be stabbed, to have the main cast told “It’s serious” and then to just be forgotten, like their life or death is entirely forgettable. By all the characters, the writers, the show runner. My horror is boundless. 

**2\. Kono — on the count of Steve, Danny, Cath, Max, Komekona**

I have this massive problem with Kono’s disappearance and back-burnerness. She’s got a front line storyline slot where it comes to being with Adam and to Chin being in touch with both of them. But it seriously feels like every single other character, post Danny’s line about Kono in 4.01, has once again forgotten that anyone is missing.

**3\. Danny & Gabby aka The Relationship That Never Happened**

This goes in third place, because we just got them last episode. But, also, because I’m so angry about it. They were so beautiful, so gorgeous *IF* we’d ever gotten any kind of relationship for their last year/season. *IF* we’d ever known they were still together after the beach butterfly and before 3.23.

But none of it made sense or had any history/logic. When/how Gabby got a key. When/how Gabby moved in. When/how Gabby has scenes with Grace that we never get with Danny even. It was a sensible, very well characterized, conclusion to a relationship we never saw and, thusly, never happened.

(Which made no sense stacked up to Danny wanting to say he loved her in 4.01. Which never once raised it’s head again. So Danny moved up to moving-in, saying he loved someone, and then separated from her, all in four episodes.)

So, no, I can’t list this as anything but, also, forgotten by TPTB.

**4\. Chin/Lelani & Max/Sabrina aka The HeadCanon Couples**

I have so many problems with the fact Lenkov was just quoted in an interview saying we should assume Chin & Lenali are now seeing each other often, if not seriously. I’m sorry. No. No, I don’t have to assume that. Last I saw he picked up the phone to call her once, on the day he lost his cousin. That would not make me assume he was seeing someone often.

Nor that Chin is the guy who is seeing someone not-seriously, but simply enjoys the company of a beautiful woman. Especially when he never went for anyone between Malia and Malia. I would not have assumed any of these things. Because Chin has never mentioned her again either, in four episodes. 

Nor have we had a mention of Sabrina.

Or seen enough of Max. But I do openly admit that my issues with TPTB & Max are now massive after seeing how many of Max’s solid job and character scenes were just sliced off S3. We never see him as much as Michelle, even if he was hired on solidly a year before her [thank you to Lisa, for correcting my years here]. 

I definitely feel like he’s completely on the backburner.


End file.
